A Second Chance At Life
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Jenny thinks that she's going crazy. That's the only way to explain why she keeps hearing Julian's voice, feeling his touch...or is it? Could he really be back, or is her imagination playing a cruel trick on her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here we go, my first fanfic for The Forbidden Game. How exciting! I randomly started typing this, so I have no idea how the story will turn out XD I'm sure I'll come up with something, though. I always do.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Forbidden Game series and its characters belong to L.J. Smith, not me. Even though I really really really wish Julian was mine, and I really really really wish that Tom would die a violent death :)**_

_**Haha enjoy :)**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**A Second Chance At Life  
~chapter one~**_

_"Jenny . . . I love you, Jenny . . ."_

Jenny sighed, remembering the sound of his voice. It was elemental, beautiful. Incomparable.

She remembered the startling blue of his eyes, the precise color of the sky in the seconds before dawn. Indescribable.

The shock of white hair that fell into his eyes, like a delicate frosting of snow. Indelible.

Him. Julian. _Irreplaceable._

Truth be told, she missed him. She told herself over and over that she should just forget Julian, forget The Game. But it was impossible.

Julian had become a part of Jenny's life, an important one at that. Though, he'd been important because she'd thought of him as pure evil, and he'd tried to keep her with him in the Shadow World.

But now . . .

Now that she'd seen how truly amazing he really was, he'd been constantly on her mind.

It was to the point now when she'd think she'd hear him whispering to her, and she'd think, _I'm going completely nuts._

But today . . . today had been different.

She could've sworn that she'd felt the gentle caress of his fingers against her cheek, felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered words of affection in her ear. She was determined to prove to herself that she actually felt and heard him.

So she stood, tall and proud, in her backyard.

"Julian," she whispered. "Are you here?"

_"Jenny,"_ he breathed, and she felt his fingers on her bare back.

Her eyes closed, and she smiled. "I knew I wasn't going crazy. I knew it," she murmured, luxuriating in the warmth of his voice.

"Jenny . . . open your eyes, Jenny."

She opened her eyes, expecting to find Julian.

Instead, she found Tom, his green-flecked brown eyes looking worriedly into hers.

"Jenny, why are you standing in the middle of your yard with your eyes closed?" he asked.

Jenny chuckled nervously. "Just enjoying the weather, Tommy," she lied, faking a smile.

Tom smiled. "Yeah, it is nice and warm out today," he agreed, looking around.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

Tom shrugged. "I dunno. I was bored, so I figured I'd come and hang with you, Thorny."

"Oh" was her brilliant response.

In truth, she'd wanted to be alone so that maybe, just maybe, she could prove that Julian was with her.

But she couldn't be rude. Not to Tom.

If Julian really was here, though, she'd have to end things with Tom. She couldn't stay with him, not when she could be with Julian.

Long after Tom had left and Jenny was already lying in bed, she heard him again.

_"Jenny . . . I'm here, Jenny . . ."_

"Julian?" she mumbled, half asleep. Her eyes slid closed on their own, and Jenny was powerless against them.

_"Please, Jenny, open your eyes,"_ the beautiful voice pleaded, and Jenny couldn't deny it.

Her eyes slowly opened. She saw the outline of a man in the darkness.

"Julian?" she said again, hoping she wasn't imagining things. "Is that you?"

The figure stepped forward, and he was illuminated by the moonlight that was flooding in through her window.

She was met by familiar blue eyes and white hair.

"Oh, Jenny . . . you have no idea how much I've missed you," he murmured, stepping over to brush her hair from her face.

Her eyes watered. "How are you here? I mean, you died. _In my arms._ Isn't that a little hard to come back from?"

Julian chuckled softly. "More than a little. I don't know how, or why, but I've been given a second chance. A chance to live life as a human," he explained, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Jenny sat up. "Really?" she asked, amazed.

He nodded. "I had to wait for you to acknowledge me fully for me to be whole again. God, it's been torture waiting."

"I'm sorry, Julian. I thought that I was just going crazy at first. If I would've known . . ." she trailed off, gazing into the eyes she loved so much. "I love you," she said clearly, knowing it was true.

Julian smiled. "I love you too." And then he leaned in, touching his lips lightly to hers, kissing her sweetly. But Jenny didn't want sweet. She wanted the wild, passionate, slow kisses that she was used to from Julian. So she leaned in further and reached up to tangle one of her hands in his hair, hoping he'd get the message.

He did.

He kissed her more deeply, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him. His lips were warm against hers, and she nearly melted.

When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're tired, Jenny. Sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow," he said softly.

"Do you promise?" she asked, knotting her fingers in his shirt.

He chuckled. "I promise."

_**Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Let me know in a review. Advice is appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. But please, no flames!**_

_**I don't know when I'll update, I still need to figure out where I'm going with this XD plus, I have a crap load of other stories...**_

_**For anyone who likes Vampire Academy, I have a bunch of fanfics. They are as follows:  
Together Forever  
VA Karaoke Night  
VA Games Night  
Love Like This  
From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway (it goes along with Love Like This)  
Forever Yours  
For Dimitri  
I Did It For You  
Twists and Turns  
**_

_**For anyone who likes The Mortal Instruments, I have a new fanfic. It's called Make You Feel My Love :)**_

_**For anyone who likes The Infernal Devices, I have two oneshots, titled Fragile and Conflicting Emotions.**_

_**I also have a Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices crossover, called Present, Let Me Introduce You To The Past.**_

_**For anyone who likes Kissed By An Angel, I have a oneshot called Angels Cry.**_

_**I think that covers everything :)**_

_**Until next time, if there is one...lol :P**_

_**-Sarah**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thought I was never gonna update, didn't you? Haha I've been sick the past few days, so I wrote this up :) I really like it, and I hope that all of you will too!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter :) you guys rock!**_

_**Special shout out to RockMusicLoverx Hurry up and update your damn stories :D**_

_**Man, this is random, but I painted my nails black and yellow last night, and whenever I look at them, I just wanna burst out and start singing, "Ah-ah you know what it is! Black & Yellow Black & Yellow Black & Yellow Black & Yellow!" haha I'm so messed up XD but, hey, life is funner when you're weird. Wait...is funner even a word? These are the questions that haunt me...**_

_**Disclaimer: Julian, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Julian: Why should I?**_

_**Me: Because I want you to.**_

_**Julian: What's in it for me?**_

_**Me: I'll let you punch Tom :)**_

_**Julian: *looks like a kid on Christmas morning* Sarah doesn't own The Forbidden Game or any of the characters associated to it. They belong to L.J. Smith. She does, however, own the plot of this story, and if you copy it, I'll hunt you down.**_

_**Haha enjoy the chapter, peeps!**_

_**A Second Chance At Life  
~chapter two~**_

Jenny woke the next morning, missing Julian's warmth. There was no trace of him being there, and she found herself wondering if he'd even been there at all.

_I really am crazy, aren't I?_ she asked herself, pulling herself out of bed and making her way down to the kitchen to find something to eat. She could smell something cooking, so she thought that maybe her mom had made something.

To her shock and utter surprise, she found Julian in front of the stove, making bacon and eggs.

He turned around and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, walking across the kitchen to her in three long strides. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, making her go limp in his arms.

"You're here," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Because . . . well, I thought that I dreamt last night, or that I was going crazy," she replied, grinning. "But you're here."

"I'm here, and I'm here to stay," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

He let go of her and went back to the stove, turning the burner off and scooping scrambled eggs and bacon onto two plates. He then set them on the table, grabbed two forks, and motioned for her to sit down.

"How did you know that scrambled eggs and bacon were my favorites?" she asked, eyes wide.

He winked. "I have my ways."

She picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it, nearly moaning at the taste. She cast him a sidelong glance. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

He shrugged. "I just kinda picked it up."

"How are you so good at everything? It's not fair," she said, pouting.

He laughed, and Jenny luxuriated in the sound of it. She'd never seen him so at ease before. "I'm just naturally amazing, I guess," he responded, grinning.

They were halfway through their food when the doorbell rang. Jenny's eyes widened.

"Hide," she whispered. Julian nodded, quietly making his way out of the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, she went to open the door, revealing a grinning Dee.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she said, grinning. "Ha, see how I did that?"

Jenny shook her head in amusement. "Good morning, Dee. What are you doing here?"

Dee walked in, striding out to the kitchen to raid the fridge. "I was bored and thought I'd come here." She eyed the two plates on the table, confused. Jenny mentally cursed herself for forgetting to hide Julian's plate. "Who else is here?" she asked.

"Uhh . . . no one," Jenny replied, attempting a smile.

Dee's eyes narrowed. "Jenny, you are many things, but a liar isn't one of them. If there's no one else here, then why are there two half-eaten plates of food?"

"I was really hungry?" Jenny's reply came out sounding like a question.

"Yeah. Right. Come on, spill the beans."

Jenny sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win. "I'll be right back," she muttered morosely, walking out of the kitchen. She went to the living room, looking around. She didn't see Julian anywhere. "Julian," she whispered. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he popped into existence right in front of her, making her yelp in fear. "Jeez, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Jenny . . . are you sure that telling her I'm here is the best thing to do?"

Jenny nodded. "She's my best friend, Julian. I can't keep it from her."

He nodded and took her hand, letting her lead him out to the kitchen.

"Dee, don't freak out, okay?" she said.

"I don't like the sound of this . . ." Dee muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled Julian into the kitchen.

"What the . . . ?" Dee exclaimed, backing up until her back hit the cupboards. "What is _he_ doing here? I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, Dee. But he's alive. Like, human, alive. He was given a second chance," she explained, her voice soft and soothing.

"And you believe him?" she said incredulously.

Jenny nodded. "Dee, you don't know him like I do . . . I love him. I have since the last Game."

"You're nuts. Completely bonkers. Jenny, he's _evil._ You know that."

Jenny gritted her teeth. "He wasn't so evil when he saved our lives, was he, Dee?"

Dee's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a suitable argument. But she found none.

"Dee," Julian said. He'd been quiet until that point. "I swear, I have no ulterior motives. My scheming days are over. I really have been given a second chance at life, and I'm not going to waste one moment of it. I love Jenny with all of my heart, and I'd never hurt her again."

Dee looked absolutely speechless. She looked back and forth between them, clearly assessing his words and trying to find truth in them.

Finally, she sighed. "Fine, I believe you. But I still don't trust you. You're going to have to show me, give me proof that you've changed."

Jenny hugged Dee hard. "Thank you," she whispered into Dee's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Sunshine." She sighed again. "What about Tom?" she asked warily.

Jenny's eyes widened, while Julian's darkened. "I forgot about him." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to break it off with him. He doesn't deserve to be strung along by someone who can't love him anymore."

Dee nodded. "You know, this is going to start quite an uproar with our friends," she said, her dark eyes sympathetic.

"I know." Jenny backed up into Julian's embrace. "But as long as I have Julian by my side, I'm ready for anything."

The doorbell rang again, and they heard Michael's voice yell, "Jenny! Let us in!"

"Even this?" Dee asked, smiling in amusement.

Jenny stood straight and proud. "Even this."

_**Haha was it good? Let me know in a review :)**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: iloveJace081. I'll answer any questions you might have because, well, I'm a Twitter maniac, and I'm constantly on :) and I always follow people back when they follow me :D**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~Sarah~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the horrendously late update...I've just been really busy._**

**_I changed my penname, as you have all probably seen by now, from I Heart Herondale Boys to Sarah Odair. Next chapter will be dedicated to you if you know where the last name 'Odair' is from! :)_**

**_Aaaaaanyways...enjoy chapter 3!_**

**_~ Sarah Odair ~_**

A Second Chance At Life  
~Chapter Three~

Jenny opened the door to Michael, Audrey, Zach and Summer. They smiled at her, but as soon as they saw Julian and his hand in hers, their smiles dropped, their expressions ones of terror.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaimed, pulling Audrey behind him. Zach grabbed Summer's arm and jerked her toward him. Had it been a different situation, Jenny would have thought that Zach's protectiveness of Summer was cute. "What the hell, Jenny?" he asked angrily.

Jenny sighed. "Mike, it's okay. Julian isn't going to hurt anybody."

"The hell he isn't! How can you trust him?"

"Michael, stop being a drama queen," Dee muttered, coming up behind Jenny and Julian. "Jenny's right. He isn't here to hurt anyone."

Michael stared, open mouthed, at the three of them.

Audrey stepped out from behind Michael to face Julian. "If this isn't another one of your sick Games, then why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to love Jenny," Julian replied simply, pulling her closer. "I was given another chance to live, and I'm not going to mess it up this time. I swear that I'm done with the lies, done with the manipulation, done with the Games. I'd never hurt Jenny or any of you again."

Audrey must have seen the sincerity in his eyes, because she sighed.

"Okay, fine. But if you do anything, _anything_ to hurt Jenny, I will personally castrate you. Understand, Pretty Boy?" she asked, punctuating his words with a sharp poke to Julian's chest with a manicured nail.

"I understand," he replied.

"Audrey! Are you serious?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Yes. If Jenny and Dee trust him, then I trust him because I trust their judgement."

"I'm not happy about this," Mike grumbled.

Summer stepped forward. "So you really aren't going to hurt us?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'm not," Julian replied, smiling.

"Good. I guess I'm okay with you, then."

This is one of the reasons why Jenny adored Summer. She accepted people so easily, so openly, forgiving them so easily.

"What are you going to do about Tom?" Zach asked warily.

Jenny sighed. "I have to break up with him. I love him, but what I feel for him doesn't even compare to what I feel for Julian," she replied, resting her head on Julian's chest. His arms went around her and he kissed the crown of her head.

"If that's how you feel, then we're behind you one-hundred percent," Audrey said. "Right guys?"

There were nods of agreement from each of Jenny's friends.

Jenny grinned. "You guys are the best," she said. "Now, come in and sit down. Julian can make you breakfast if you're hungry."

Julian raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, so now you're volunteering me as a cook?" he asked, amused.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, I'll cook, but you have to help me."

Jenny groaned. "I'll just end up burning it, Julian. I suck at cooking."

"I'll help," Audrey volunteered. "Jenny really is hopeless in the kitchen; I, on the other hand, am a great cook."

Julian grinned. "Looks like I have a sous-chef."

Audrey scoffed. "Yeah, right. _You_ can be _my _sous-chef."

"Julian, you'd better just agree with her. She's stubborn as a mule," Dee muttered.

Julian sighed. "Fine. I'll be the sous-chef."

Audrey grinned. "Let's get cooking, then!"

Together, they made breakfast for the other four, and for Audrey herself. They made omelets, bacon, toast, pancakes, and just about every other breakfast food imaginable that they could find in the Thorntons' fridge.

"You know what?" Audrey said once they'd finished. "We make a pretty good team."

Julian grinned. "That we do. No hard feelings?" he questioned.

"No hard feelings," she agreed. She gestured for the others to start eating. "Enjoy your food, courtesy my sous-chef and I!"

The others dug in hungrily, making sounds of appreciation.

Audrey cleared her throat. "We haven't heard any thank yous," she said, her voice stern.

There was a chorus of "Thank you Audrey and Julian." from Mike, Zach, Summer and Dee.

Hours later, after they all left, Jenny and Julian cuddled on the couch.

"They all seemed to have accepted you," she remarked, smiling.

"Well, I do have a very winning personality," he replied with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. But I'm glad that everyone got along today."

"Me too," he said before kissing her softly.

Moments later, they were startled by a voice.

"Jenny? Care to explain?"

**_Oh snap! Who do you think it is?_**

**_Remember, if you know what books the last name 'Odair' is from, you get the next chapter dedicated to you!_**

**_Btw, if you're a Hunger Games fan, check out my new story, "The 50th Hunger Games" :D_**

**_Until next time, guys :)_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hellooooo, my lovely, wonderful readers! Man, I'm on a roll with this! I just kinda wrote it up fast, so I don't know if it's any good or not...I hope you guys like it, though!**_

_**So, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to the person who guessed that the last name 'Odair' is from the Hunger Games! Drumroll please...this chapter is dedicated to **whitegufl-rachelfish**, who was correct in her statement referring to Finnick Odair from the Hunger Games!**_

_**LOL, I'll shut up now and let you read.**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~**_

A Second Chance At Life  
~Chapter Four~

"_Jenny? Care to explain?"_

Jenny pulled away from Julian, startled by her father's presence.

Mr. Thornton stood a couple feet away, thick arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the two of them, his pine-green eyes showing his disapproval.

"Care to explain what?" she asked breathlessly.

Her father shot her a dry look. "Jennifer Thornton, do _not_ play dumb with me. Who is he?"

Julian rose from the couch and held his hand out for Jenny's dad to shake. "Hello, Mr. Thornton. My name's Julian . . . Night. It's very nice to meet you." Julian's slight hesitation over a last name wasn't obvious, but Jenny picked up on it because she knew that he'd had to make it up on the spot.

"Erm, yes. It's nice to meet you too," Mr. Thornton replied gruffly, clearing his throat. "What were you doing kissing my daughter when she has a boyfriend?"

"Dad . . . I'm breaking up with Tom. I can't be with him anymore," Jenny said quietly, heaving a sigh and running a hand through her already-mussed golden hair.

At this, Mr. Thornton's eyebrows shot up. "Why not? I thought you loved Tom."

Jenny sighed again. This was tough. She couldn't explain how she fell in love with him in a twisted version of an amusement park, when he saved her from freezing to death. When he showed her that he wasn't completely evil, and that he really loved her. When he showed that he had a heart.

"_Loved_, Dad. As in the past tense."

"But he was just here yesterday, and the two of you were fine."

"Dad, just . . . let it go. I'm with Julian now, okay?" she pleaded, begging him with her eyes to just drop it.

He sighed. "Fine, Jenny." He turned to Jenny. "Hurt my daughter and you're toast."

Julian nodded. "That won't be a problem, sir. I'd never hurt Jenny."

_But you already have,_ she thought, unable to help herself. _You hurt me when you tried to keep me with you in that house. You hurt me when you almost killed Summer. You hurt me when you abducted my friends and left me alone to find them. You hurt me when you hurt my friends. And . . . you hurt me when you died, and I thought that I'd never see you again._

Julian turned his head to face Jenny, a sad look in his eyes. It was like he knew what she was thinking, and his eyes seemed to say, _How can I ever make it up to you?_

Mr. Thornton left the room, and Jenny heard him telling her mother of this new development.

Jenny sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Was nothing sacred?

Julian returned to his spot beside her on the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on her head.

"Jenny . . . you know that I'm sorry, right? I know that sorry doesn't even begin to make up for the things I did to you and your friends, but it's a start," he said, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear.

She snuggled her head into his chest. "I know. I _do_ forgive you, but the Games . . . they're not easily forgotten."

He stroked her hair. "If I could take it all back and do everything differently . . . believe me, I would." She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and her heart melted.

"I believe you," she whispered. She pulled away to gaze into his lovely blue eyes and smiled. "And I love you."

He grinned and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. Her fingers weaved into his snow-white hair, and she loved how soft it was. His hands rested on the small of her back, and she couldn't help but notice how perfect they felt, like they were meant to be there.

"I love you too, Jenny," he murmured when they broke apart, a grin still on his lips.

Unable to help herself, Jenny reached out and traced those lips. They were absolutely perfect, and they were an amazing shade of coral pink.

He caught her by the wrist, smiling, and kissed the tip of her finger. She giggled; it was such a cute thing to do.

Jenny decided then that she liked this Julian a lot better than the one she'd come to know. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and everything she'd ever need.

She snuggled into the crook of his arm, laying her head on the spot between his neck and shoulder. Her head fit perfectly there, and she couldn't help but think of how comfortable it was.

"So . . . Julian Night?" she questioned, hiding a smile.

He sighed. "I was kinda put on the spot there. All I could think was Shadow, but Julian Shadow doesn't sound right. So, when I thought of Shadow, it brought me to Night," he explained. "It still sounds stupid, but it's better than Julian Shadow."

Jenny grinned. "I don't think it's stupid. It has a nice ring to it," she said honestly. "Is that what it's going to be from now on?"

He nodded. "I'll have to get some documents made . . ." he murmured, frowning. "I can't really go around as nothing."

She giggled. "No, you can't. Especially not if you get into trouble. Well, actually, you technically wouldn't exist, so the cops would have nothing on you . . ."

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "You say the strangest things, Jenny. And, as if I'd ever get in trouble. I'm too skilled to get caught," he said with a smirk.

"Someone's feeling full of himself," Jenny observed, smiling in amusement.

"Well, when you're me, it's hard not to be," he replied, winking.

She rolled her eyes and started to get up, but he caught her around the waist and pulled her back down.

She giggled and tried to fight her way out of his arms, but his grip was one of steel.

They goofed around for a while longer before Mr. Thornton said, not very subtly, that Julian had to leave, since it was late. What he didn't know was that Julian would be sneaking back into Jenny's room later that night . . .

As Jenny dressed in her pyjamas, she thought of her day. It was definitely the happiest of her life, and she couldn't wait to have more like it. Tomorrow would be a good start.

But then, she stopped short, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

She'd have to break up with Tom the next day.

**_Ooooh, ominous! LOL, I need a life._**

**_Please check out my other fanfics! I'm sure you'll find something you like :)_**

**_So, don't know when the next chapter will be up. Lets hope that inspiration hits me suddenly...but it probably won't be for a week, at the least. I'm getting braces on Tuesday D: so I'll probably be really grumpy and not in the mood to write xD_**

**_A quick message to _**_RockMusicLoverx**...I promise I'll read it soon! My schedule's been really hectic lately, but I'll probably check it out sometime this week :)**_

**_Anyways, please review and tell me how much you all love me! JK, but review. Seriously. Nah, I don't threaten. Much._**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
